Dosti
by LoveAbhi
Summary: An OS based and set after the episode CID IN TRAIN pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **HERE'S AN OS FOR HONEY AND DISHA AS THEIR B'DAY GIFT.**

 **HONEY- LO AB KHUSH HONA? MEINE POST KARDI WO BHI CID IN TRAIN EPISODE PE MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY DEAR GOD BLESS U MAY U GET ALL THE HAPPINESS IN YOUR LIFE**

 **DISHA(DUO ANGEL)- TUM BHI ISSE APNI B'DAY GIFT SAMAJNA MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY DEAR GOD BLESS U MAY U GET ALL THE HAPPINESS IN YOUR LIFE**

 **NOW ENJOY THE STORY**

 **THIS IS BASED ON CID IN TRAIN EPISODE**

 **IN MORNING**

 **AT DUO'S HOUSE**

Abhi was as usual busy in waking up Daya

 **Abhi** : Daya uth..uth jaa dekh aaj hume jaldi jaana hain sir ne 9 baje aane ko kaha hain uth..

 **Daya** : Abhi pls na thodi der aur pls he said sleepily

 **Abhi** : nahi abey tu ab tak pura 15 minute extra le chukka hain ab aur nahi uth jaa warna mein chala jaunga akele

 **Daya** : Boss pls na thodi der he said in sleepy tone again

 **Abhi** : theek hain tu yahan soota rah mein toh chala bye

And he left the room and Daya sat with a jerk on the bed

 **Daya** : kya ab sach mein bahut late hogayi….haan huyi hogi warna Abhi pehle tho aisa nahi karta tha ab jaldi jaldi ready ho jaata hun kahi yeh sach mein mujhe chodke na chala jaaye warna sir ki daant mujhe akele sunna padega chal Daya beta ab bhag jaldi and he ran to get ready

 **OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

Abhi smiled as he was standing there only listening Daya's words but Daya didn't notice him

After sometime Daya came out in hurry searching for Abhi

 **Daya** : arey yaar yeh Abhi tho sach mein chala gaya ab mein kya karun.. meine abhi tho nashta bhi nahi khaayi.. khaun… nahi nahi mein bhi nikalta hun warna rawan mera naashta bana dega aur ab toh saath mein angry young man bhi hoga tho dono milke mujhe omelet banake khaa jayenge hey bhagwan kitna jalim bhai aur baap diya hain apne

 **Abhi** : mein itna bhi zalim nahi hun ki apne bhai ko bhuka rakhunga chal aaja nashta kar

Daya was shocked

 **Daya** : Boss tum yaha tum tho nikal gaye the na

 **Abhi** : kisne kaha tujhse ki mein nikal gaya

 **Daya** : tumhi ne tho kaha

 **Abhi** : acha ab wo sab chod aur aa nashta kar

 **Daya** : nahi boss chalo chalte hain late hogaye na hum tho ab

 **Abhi** : Daya hum bilkul bhi late nahi huye

 **Daya** : kya matlab?

 **Abhi** : time dekh he said calmly

Daya looked at clock and was stun to see the time as it was only 7.30

 **Daya** : boss matlab tumne mera saath mazak ki

 **Abhi** : nahi

 **Daya** : tho phir yeh sab kyat ha

 **Abhi** : agar mein aisa nahi karta tho tu uthta kya?

 **Daya** : nahi he said in flow

 **Abhi** : issiliye aisa kiya ab chal aa warna sach mein late ho jaayenge aur waise bhi kahi jana ho tho 5-10 minute pehle hi aana acha hota hain agar raste mein traffic jam ho yaa koi dusri baat hogayi tho kya karenge

 **Daya** : tum na apna yeh dyaan apne paas hi rakh mujhe nahi chahiye huh…

 **Abhi** : abhi zyada bolana tho nashta cut

 **Daya** : huh…and he sat silently eating his breakfast

And they went to bureau

 **IN BUREAU**

Duo entered and ACP looked at them shockingly

 **ACP** : tum dono aaj itni jaldi

 **Abhi** : haan sir wo subah koi jaldi uth gaya tha

 **ACP** : kaash roz wo koi aisa hi uthta haan tho ab suna

And he told them about the mission and they went to get prepared for it

 **NEXT DAY MORNING**

 **IN RAILWAY STATION**

 **All others were there in disguise**

(I WROTE ONLY DUO SCENES IN THE EPISODE NOT THE FULL ONE WITH SOME CHANGES)

Daya, Shreya and Pankaj entered with bags

 **Shreya:** aap bhi na har waqt jaldi jaldi karte rehte ho dekhiye train saamne khadi hain

Abhi was standing a bit away from them but was able to listen their convo

 **Daya** : arey Simran kahi bhi jaana ho ho 5-10 minute pehle aana acha hota hain agar raste mein traffic jam ho yaa koi dusri baat hogayi tho

 **Abhi** : acha…kal tho bol raha tha ki yeh dyaan apne paas rakho ab dekho kya bol raha hain huh…he murmured

 **Pankaj** : chalo hum aagye par ek problem hain

 **Daya** : kya?

 **Pankaj** : mujhe bhuk lagi hain

 **Daya** : kya? Tune abhi tho ghar mein itna saare khaana khake nikla tha

 **Pankaj** : wo sab hujam hogaya tho mein kya karun (and he saw samosas) arey wah! Samose mein jaake 10-12 le leta hun

 **Shreya** : chup abhi tu kuch nahi khaayega pehle chal train mein baith phir khate rehna

 **Daya** : sahi kaha tumne chalo ab

They were walking but Purvi pushed Pankaj and robbed his purse

 **Pankaj** : arey!

 **Purvi** : galti hogayi saab maaf kardo…maaf kardo and she went away

And again they started walking but now both Daya and Pankaj pushed Abhi and he fell on the cart nearby with a thud

 **Abhi** : ay..ay abhi kya huva? He was stunned

 **Abhi** : Dhaka maara mere ko..aay Dhaka maara mere ko

 **Daya** : ohh…dekho bhai saab mein dekh ke chal raha that um aake takaraye mere bag se

 **Abhi** : ayy…ye tumhara luggage hain he said pointing towards Pankaj

 **Abhi** : mein idar ich khadi tha hila tak nahi hun tum aake mere se takaraye

 **Daya** : tho hil sakte the na dekha nahi mein aaraha tha

 **Abhi** : arey kaha se dekhta bhai mein tho akbaar pe dekh raha that um dekh rahe the na tumhare pas tho char aankhe hain(he said including his specs)

 **Shreya** : bas apna muh band karo warna police ko bulaungi

 **Abhi** : ayy…madam mere ko jaante nahi kon hun mein police se darta nahi hun mein jo karna hain karlo tum

 **Shreya** : acha…thotu pakad ye mein batati hun mein kon hun and she went near TC(Nikhil)

 **Abhi** :arey police ko bulane ki jarurat nahi he was about to go behind her but Pankaj caught his scarf and

 **Pankaj** : ayy..

 **Abhi** : ayy…

 **Pankaj** : Samosa ya kuch laaye ho khane keliye

 **Abhi** : dun kya kharcha paani khaane keliye

 **Daya** : tu thotu ko kuch nahi bolna

 **Shreya** : bhai sahab ohh..bhai sahab aap chaliye mere saath

 **Nikhil** : arey k..kya huwa kaha le jaari ho

 **Shreya** : arey chaliye tho and she pulled him near duo and Pankaj

 **Shreya** : yeh dekhiye yeh aadmi bewajah humse ladayi kar rahe hain

Now Abhi and Daya were looking into eachother's eyes angrily(fake)

 **Daya** : kya hain mein darne wala nahi hun

 **Abhi** : mein tho train dekh raha hunt u bich mein aagaya hain

 **Nikhil** : kyu ladayi kar rahe ho(POV: arey yaar yeh Shreya ne kaha phasa di mujhe)

 **Daya** : ladayi kisne shuru kit hi meine nahi he said pointing towards Abhi

 **Abhi** : Dhaka isne mara hain

 **Nikhil** : ek second aap logon ko train pakadni haina

 **Duo** : haan pakadni hain

 **Shreya** : arey hum train pakad ne hi jaa rahe the yeh aadmi bich mein aagaye

 **Nikhil** : abhi train nikalne ka time hogaya ab jaayiye train mein

 **Pankaj** : arey samosa lene ka time hoga na

All looked at him angrily

 **Daya** : mein tumhe sirf issiliye chod raha hun kyuki train jane ka time hogaya hain warna.. he said pointing Abhi

 **Abhi** : chod ne ki jarurat nahi hain mujhe bhi yeh train pakad ni hain leke chalo mujhe bhi

 **Daya** : chalo and all went but Pankaj snatched the samosa from Nikhil's hand and went away

And after sometime of trying to slovethe mission Daya got a message from Purvi

 **Daya** : Abhijeet sir ko chaku laga aur wo chahte hain ki yeh baat aapko pata na chale

And he went running to Abhi

 **Daya** : Abhi kya hua? Kaise huva yeh sab?

 **Abhi** : nahi nahi kuch nahi mein theek hun yaar bilkul he was sounding low

 **Daya** : jhoot mat bolo Purvi ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya hain tumhe chaku lagi hain

Abhi looked at Purvi

 **Purvi** : sorry sir aapka zakam kaafi zehra hain

 **Daya** : chalo utho

 **Abhi** : kaha?

 **Daya:** agli station pet um utar rahe ho Purvi ambulance ko phone karo aur kaho agli station par aane keliye

 **Purvi** : sir and she called

 **Abhi** : nahi nahi nahi mein kahi nahi jaa raha

 **Daya** : kaha na tum theek nahi ho utho

 **Abhi** : arey yaar mein tum logon ko chodke nahi jaa sakta

 **Daya** : aur iss halat mein main tumhe train mein rehne nhai dunga chalo

 **Abhi** : bhibad bahut hain yaar sambhal ke Daya he murmured

 **Daya** : Abhi tum jaante ho mein bahut ziddi hun agar tu khud nahi utha na tho mein tumhe utha ke le jaunga utho

 **Abhi** : tumhare aage kiski chali yaar he said helplessly

 **OUTSIDE THE TRAIN**

Duo got down

 **Daya** : aajao chalo

 **Abhi** : arey yaar Daya chota sa ghav hain yaar iske wajah se mission bich mein chodke jaana mujhe acha nahi lag raha hain yaar ( kya karu mein yeh maan nahi raha..kya karu)

 **Daya** : tumhe kya acha lag raha hain usse mera koi lena dena nahi hain jo zaruri hain mein wo kar raha hun

 **Abhi** : arey zaruri yeh mission hain yaar( haan idea)

 **Daya** : tumhara theek hona bhi bahut zaruri hain

 **Abhi:** acha theek hain..samaj gaya mein..mein chala jaunga

 **Daya** : nahi nahi nahi mein tumhe ambulance tak bitha kar rahunga

 **Abhi** : arey…tu..tu..tumhe mujhpe yakin nahi hain( oh no yeh kya hogaya)

Daya looked at him for a second and said in a straight tone nahi…bilkul nahi..chalo

 **Abhi's POV** : yeh bhi fail

 **Abhi** : arey yaar tumse toh jeetna na mushkil hogaya hain

 **Daya** : aur tumhe kisi baat keliye manana aur bhi mushkil hogaya hain

 **Abhi** : arey yaar tumhe kya lagta hain tum hi khali zid kar sakte ho..mein nahi kar sakta

 **Daya** : chalo

 **Abhi** : yaar aise bich mein chodke jaana acha nahi lag raha hain yaar

 **Daya** : boss chinta mat karo pehle iska ghav ka ilaj karwa lo phir aajana

 **Abhi** : ok par maanoge nahi dyaan rakhna

 **Daya** : ok chalo bye

And ambulance went but Abhi escaped from it and again got back into the train

 **HMM…THO ZYADA EPISODE KA HI HUWA NA PAR MUJHE YEH LIKHNA ZARURI LAGA THO EPISODE KA LIKH DIYA NEXT CHAPTER LAST WALA HOGA AUR PURA DUO AND SOME TEAM AND IT WILL NOT BE EPISODE ONE TRUST ME PLS REVIEW THIS AND ALSO I UPDATED ZINDAGI PLS READ AND REVIEW THAT ONE ALSO**

 **KRUTTIKA DI- AAPKI OS BHI JALDI LIKHUNGI PAR PEHLE YEH COMPLETE KARKE SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

 **KEEP SMILING. BE HAPPY. TAKECARE.**

 **URS**

 **DEEPIKA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **BACK WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ALSO READ**

 **HONEY ANY DISHA HOPE TUM DONON KO YEH CHAPTER BHI PASAND AAYE**

 **BACK TO STORY**

After the culprit is caught

Abhi was about to fall but

 **Daya** : Abhijeet and he held him

 **Abhi** : ahh….and he cluched his stomach

 **Daya** : meine pehle bhi kaha tha tumse ki ilaaj karwao

 **Abhi** : meine bhi kaha tha yaar mission complete ho jaaye uske baad ilaaj karwa lenge ab le chalo

 **Daya** : chalo and they went towards their team till then Nikhil left with culprit

 **Purvi** : sir aap theek hain

 **Abhi** : haan Purvi but pain was clearly visible on his face

 **Daya** : kya theek ho chalo hospital aur Purvi tum log chale jao mein isse leke hospital jaata hun..Ambulance bulana

Abhi was about to say something but Daya gave him an angry glance so he kept quiet

Purvi and Pankaj smiled

 **Purvi** : sir ambulance aarahi hain

 **Daya** : ok ab tum log jao bureau mein aata hun isse ilaaj karwa ke

 **Purvi** : sir hum bhi aapke saath chalte haina

 **Abhi** : nahi nahi Purvi uski koi zarurat nahi hain hum bhi aate hain tum logon ke saath haina Da..

But he stopped seeing an warning glance

 **Daya** : tum log jao hum aate hain

 **Pankaj** : sir and they left

Abhi was standing by clutching his stomach Daya saw it and took him and made him sit

 **Daya** : chup chap yaha baithe raho hilne ki koshish bhi mat karna

 **Abhi** : hmm….he said as he was feeling pain

Meanwhile ambulance arrived

 **Daya** : chalo

And they started going

 **IN AMBULANCE**

Abhi was lying on stretcher

 **Abhi** : Daya yeh kya hain mein baitha hun na

 **Daya** : nahi

 **Abhi** : Daya pls na dekho mujhe kuch nahi huwa bas thodi si

 **Daya** : kharoch hain haina? Mein hi toh pagal hun jo tujhe hospital leke jaa raha hun He said in completely tease

 **Abhi** : huh…thank god aakhir tujhe akal aayi toh chalo na ghar chalte hain

 **Daya** : Abhi mein mazaak ke mood mein nahi hun

 **Abhi** : toh mein konsa mazaak kar raha hun

Daya saw an injection he picked it and said

 **Daya** : dekho Abhi chup chap let jao warna…

 **Abhi** : warna kya?

 **Daya** : warna mein tumhe yeh bada wala injection lagaunga he said pointing towards the injection in his hands

 **Abhi** : arey arey mein toh mazaak kar raha tha ab kya mein tumhare saath mazaak bhi nahi kar sakta?

 **Daya** : mazaak…mujhe aisa mazaak bilkul pasand nahi aayinda mat karna ab let jao

 **Abhi's POV** : iska kuch karna padega

 **Abhi** : Daya

 **Daya** : kya hain? He said angrily

 **Abhi** : wo..wo hum ab kaha tak pahuche

 **Daya** : bas 5 minute mein pahuchne waale hain kyu dard ho raha hain he said worriedly

 **Abhi** : nahi wo bas aise hi

And they reached the hospital

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Doctor after checking Abhi came out and said

 **Doctor** : jee aap?

 **Daya** : mein Abhi ka chota bhai Daya kaisa hain wo?

 **Doctor** : wo theek hain lekin chot mein zyaada swelling hogayi tho rest karna padega aur 1 week tak aaram kareneg toh bilkul theek ho jaayenge

 **Daya** : jee mein pura khayaal rakhunga abhi mil sakta hun usse?

 **Doctor** : haan bilkul lekin abhi humne unhe sedatives di hain unhe bas ek ghante mein hosh aa jaayega

 **Daya** : thanks doctor

 **Doctor** : welcome and he left

Daya went inside the room and saw Abhi lying down under the effect of sedactives

Suddenly Daya's phone rang

 **Daya** : hello?

 **ACP** : haan Daya…Abhi kaisa hain?

 **Daya** : sir theek hain doctor ne dressing kardi hain aur bola ki ek week rest karna chahiye

 **ACP** : ek hafte? Tumhara bhai maanega?

 **Daya** : usse manna padega sir he said in somewhat angry tone

 **ACP** : theek hain lekin zara sambhalke handle karna

 **Daya** : theek hain sir dekhte hain

 **ACP** : theek hain apna aur uska khayaal rakhna

 **Daya** : yes sir and he cut the call

 **ACP** : ab toh Abhi gaya kaam se and he smiled to himself and continued his work

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Daya is waiting Abhi to get into conscious doctor entered

 **Daya** : doctor isse kab tak hosh aayegi

 **Doctor** : bas thodi der mein hosh aayegi

 **Daya** : mein isse leke jaa sakta hun I mean discharge

 **Doctor** : jee aap formalities puri karke aayiye mein inhe check karta hun

Daya nodded and went and came back found Abhi woke up

 **Abhi** : kaha gaya tha?

 **Daya** : tumhe kyu? Abhi chalo jaldi ready ho jau mein gaadi mein wait kar raha hun and he was about to go but heard a voice

 **Abhi** : abey mein kaise aaunga

 **Daya** : udke aao ya pairon pe chalke aao jaldi aana

 **Abhi** : arey meri help toh kar

Daya turned and said in a complete tease

 **Daya** : kyu aap toh superman, ironman aur jitney bhi super heros hain unn sabki combination ho na tho tumhe meri kya zarurat

 **Abhi** : Daya meine sorry bola tha na aur mission main bich mein chodke kaise aata

 **Daya** : sorry bolne se sab kuch theek nahi hota Abhi…sorry kehne se tera ghav nahi barega

 **Abhi** : par Daya mission bhi toh zaruri…Daya cut him and said

 **Daya** : haan Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko tho sab kuch zaruri lagte hain sivaye mere

 **Abhi** : aain? Meine tujhe kya kiya?

 **Daya** : kya kiya? Meri jaan lene waale the tum…mein wapas bureau jaake tujhpe case karunga ki tune mujhe jaan se maarne ki koshish ki he said in complete angry tone

Abhi was totally stunned

 **Abhi** : meine? Kab?

 **Daya** : kab? Subah se wahi toh kar rahe the tum

 **Abhi** : Daya samjha karo yaar

 **Daya** : hhan ab toh mein na-samaj bhi ho gaya haina…bas ab bahut hogaya chalo yaha se aao

 **Abhi** : arey meri baat toh…

 **Daya** : meine kaha aao…and he helped him and Abhi followed him silently

While going there was completely silence in car which is vry unusual in duo's car so Abhi tried to start the convo

 **Abhi** : Daya

Daya gave no answer

 **Abhi** : Daya

 **Daya** : kya hain haan? He said in irritative tone

 **Abhi** : sorry he said in innocent tone

 **Daya** : kyun?

 **Abhi** : meine teri baat nahi maani na issiliye tumhe gussa aayana he explained like a small child

 **Daya** : nahi bhala mein koun hota hun tujhpe gussa karne waala

 **Abhi** : Daya pls

 **Daya** : kya pls Abhi? Haan kya pls? he burst out like volcano

 **Abhi** : sorry Daya mujhe teri baat manni chahiye thi lekin..

 **Daya** : lekin tujhe tho hero giri dikhana tha ki dekho bhai mujhe chot nahi lagti agar kabhi lagti bhi ho tho mujhe bilkul bhi dard nahi hoga mein superman jo hoon yehi na he said in tease tone

 **Abhi** : arey ek baar galti ho gayi maaf kar dena tum bhi kya itna bhadak raha hain he said in angry tone

 **Daya** : arey wah!dekho bhai…yaha mein inke bhalayi keliye kaha aur yeh maharaj ulta mujh par hi chilla raha hain he said in annoyed tone

 **Abhi** : arey mein kaha chilla raha hun he said in low tone

 **Daya** : nahi tho kya mein chilla raha hun he shouted

 **Abhi** : haan he said in low tone

 **Daya** : kya?

 **Abhi** : kuch nahi

After sometime again

 **Abhi** : Daya

 **Daya** : kya hain Abhi? Kyu baar baar bula rahe ho

 **Abhi** : tu kuch baat kyu nahi kar raha hain

 **Daya** : mera muh…meri marzi

 **Abhi** : Daya aur kitni baar sorry kahun

 **Daya** : boss meine pehle bhi kaha ki sorry kehne se kuch nahi hota

 **Abhi** : tho kya karne se hota hain

 **Daya** : mujhe kya pata he said confusingly

He made a cute innocent confused face by seeing it Abhi burst into laugh Daya looked at him for few minutes and he too started to laugh

 **Abhi** : Daya tu bhi na….chal ab ghar aagya

 **INSIDE THE HOUSE**

 **Daya** : Boss tum yeh mat samajne ki mera gussa khatam hogaya hain

 **Abhi** : oh no he thought

 **Abhi** : Daya abh maaf bhi kar dena yaar pls dekh mein aage…

 **Daya** : aage se aisa kuch bhi nahi karunga…yehi kehne waale the na tum lekin ab mein nahi manne wala samjhe

 **Abhi** : acha baba theek hain sorry chalo abhi mein dinner..

 **Daya** : nahi

Abhi stopped and turned

 **Abhi** : kya?

 **Daya** : tum 1 hafte tak kitchen mein nahi jaoge

 **Abhi** : kyun?

 **Daya** : kya kyun? Tumhe yaad haina ki tujhe chot lagi hain

 **Abhi** : haan yaar he said in tired tone

 **Daya** : tho phir chalo room mein rest karo mein kuch order karta hun humare liye

 **Abhi** : par Daya ab toh mein theek..

 **Daya** : chup bilkul chup ab jao andar

 **Abhi** : Daya pls yaar sorry na aage aisa kabhi nahi hoga I promose

 **Daya** : nahi Abhi mujhe toh ab tumpe bharosa nahi hain

 **Abhi** : Daya pls na last time bola na

 **Daya** : nahi boss tum jao mein…

 **Abhi** : kya hain? Tu itna calmly kyu behave kar raha hain? Haan ho gayi mujhse galti aur mein kitni baar sorry bol chukka hun par tum tho..huh..he said angrily

Daya went inside the room silently and Abhi too went to his room and closed the door with bang

 **Abhi** : huh…khana nahi khani mat khao mujhe kya mein hi kuch na kuch bana leta hun..tu kya sochta hain ki tu nahi dega tho mein khana nahi khaa sakta kya huh….and he sat on bed with jerk forgetting about his wound

 **Abhi** : ahh…he felt a sharp pain in his wound and Daya came running

 **Daya** : boss kya hua tum theek hona

Abhi just looked at Daya

 **Daya** : kya hua aisa kya dekh rahe ho?

 **Abhi** : tu mujhse naraaz tha na

 **Daya** : haan that u kya hua? Agar naraz hunt ho kya tera khayal nahi rakhunga

 **Abhi** : haan lekin…

 **Daya** : ab lekin wekin kuch nahi chalo khana kaate hain

 **Abhi** : khana? Wo kaha se aayega?

 **Daya** : udke aayega tu chalo

And Abhi got up with annoyed face

 **Abhi** : yeh sab? He was surprised

 **Daya** : haan meine order kiya tha

 **Abhi** : kab?

 **Daya** : jab tum gaadi mein soo rahe the tab ab chalna hain ya phir sawal hi puchte rahoge

 **Abhi** : nahi chal tune bhi kuch nahi khaya hoga na chal

 **Daya** : chalo and they were eating their dinner

 **Abhi** : Daya tu mujhse naraaz kyu hain?

Daya was shocked he didn't expect this

 **Daya** : k..kya matlab hain? Na..naraaz kyu hun? Matlab?

 **Abhi** : matlab yeh hain kit u mujhse baat kyu nahi kar raha hain

 **Daya** : tujhe nahi pata

 **Abhi** : nahi issiliye tho puch raha hun

 **Daya** : wo..wo mein yeh rakh ke.. but Abhi held his hand

 **Abhi** : Daya meine pucha kyu naraaz hain tu? He said angrily

 **Daya** : na..nahi wo mein

 **Abhi** : kisine tujhse kuch kaha? Team ne ya kisi aur ne?

 **Daya** : nahi wo..kisine kuch nahi

 **Abhi** : Daya tujhe meri kasam batao ki kya kisne kaha kuch tujhe

 **Daya** : wo..

 **Abhi** : Dayaa he said in strict tone

 **Daya** : wo t..team ne?

 **Abhi** : humari team ne? he said shockingly

 **Daya** : haan wo..mein

 **Abhi** : kisne kaha humari team se? naam batao uska

 **Daya** : wo kuch naye officers

 **Abhi** : naye officers kya?

 **Daya** : wo kuch naye officers aaye the na unhone kaha ki…

 **Abhi** : ki?

 **Daya** : ki tum yeh sochte ho ki

 **Abhi** : ki?

 **Daya** : mujhe case solve karna nahi issliye ya phir tum mujhe inn sabka kabil nahi samajte issiliye tu wapas aagaya

 **Abhi** : kya? Kisne kaha tujhse aisa?

 **Daya** : chodo na Abhi wo log aise hi hain tum chalo soo jate hain

 **Abhi** : yeh tu kya keh raha hain? Matlab tujhe koi farak nahi padhta?

 **Daya** : nahi wo mein…

 **Abhi** : agar nahi padhta tho tu aaj saara din aise nahi hote…kya tujhe sachem lagta hain ki..

 **Daya** : nahi boss…aisa kabhi nahi he said instantly looking into his eyes

 **Abhi** : tho phir?

 **Daya** : wo mein thoda..

 **Abhi** : dekh Daya koi chahe kuch bhi karle kuch bhi kehle tu pls kabhi yakin nahi karna yeh..yeh duniya aise hi hain yaar tu unn ki seriously mat le

 **Daya** : boss mein issiliye udaas nahi tha ki unhone mujhe kaha balki issiliye udas hun ki..

 **Abhi** : kya?

 **Daya** : nahi kuch nahi

 **Abhi** : batao jaldi

 **Daya** : un mein se ek ne kaha ki

 **Abhi** : ki? And suddenly Daya got a call from his friend

Daya let a relief sigh

 **Abhi** : jao baat karke aao

Daya talked to his friend for somewhile and went to his room

 **Abhi** : Daya

 **Daya** : haan and Abhi went inside

 **Abhi** : dekh Daya yeh duniya na aise hi hain logon ko kabhi bhi dusron ki khushi dekhi nahi jaati bas kuch log hi hote hain jo sachi dost aur sacha naagrik (citizen) banke rehte hain..tu duniya kya kahegi wo mat soch tu sirf yeh soch ki tujhe kya chahiye..duniya kya bolegi yeh dar apne andar se nikal do pehle

 **Daya** : lekin boss

 **Abhi** : Daya sach me aaj ek ne kuch bola aur tu gussa hogaya kal koi aur kuch aur bolega tab bhi tu aisa hi sochega

 **Daya** : Abhi..acha theek hain mein nahi sochta aaj se

 **Abhi** : promise?

 **Daya** : haan baba promise

 **Abhi** : good ab chalo soo jao kal tujhe bureau bhi tho jaana haina

 **Daya** : hmm…tum bhi soo jao tujhe aaram ki jarurat hain

 **Abhi** : acha theek hain chalo and he was about to go

 **Daya** : boss

 **Abhi** : haan he turned

 **Daya** : tune dawai leli na?

 **Abhi** : haan leli he smiled

 **Daya** : hmm…and he went away

 **Daya POV** : sach mein kuch logon ki kehne se sach tho nahi badal jaayegi na..agar aaj boss na hota tho mera kya hota….thank u god mujhe itna acha dost, bhai aur mera sab kuch dene keliye..meine pichle janam mein jarur koi punya kiya hoga issiliye mujhe aaj Abhi mil gaya he smiled and went into a peaceful sleep

 **SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PAR MEIN KYA KARUN MERA NET THEEK SE NAHI AA RAHA THA SO PLS SORRY AND PLS REVIEW TAKECARE LOVE U ALL BYE**

 **URS**

 **DEEPIKA**


End file.
